


Square one

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couple, Gen, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square one

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing . So I'm sure I have lots of mistakes.i didn't mention anything about we're wolves or which part of the cannon. But I hope you like it. I did this today . Took me a couple of hours . Please give me advice. I figured I actually like writing .

Saturday 10:49am  
It's summer , the skies ever so blue the sun shinning so bright. It's a typical day to go outside and bath in the sun. However ,for stiles. His ideal day is sitting on his bed tapping on his remote control like there is no tomorrow. The sound of metal clashing and the cries of agony and pain are echoing around the room. " Die already damn it I only have one potion left." The phone rings. Not changing the phones ringtone in a millennium because no one really cares""Only you.. Can make this world seem right... Only yo..""He answers.

"This better be good Scott cause if I lose right now I swear..I'll..NOOOOOO!!!!!!" He signs. "There...goes...my heroine. Stupid stupid stupid strong zombie."Slamming his remote on the bed with frustration.

" Right you've been playing games all day. " Typical Stiles ,Scott though.  
" Yes and I lost thank you . Really you have my gratitude. Like literally " He blames his best pal for his lost."Well as your awesome best friend. Come to Allison's party tonight at six. Lydia's coming " Scott responds not a shred of sympathy at Stiles defeat. "Lydia's coming ?like Lydia Lydia? " Stiles smiles.It's a reflex he has developed hearing Lydia's name. " Yep Ice queen is coming. I'll see you later aight?"

Stiles drops the phone beside the ps3 control. " Lydia's coming . What should I wear. Well not like it will matter I mean it's not like she will notice me. But what if she will." He talks to himself ,with a grin ,making more of a mess of his room. The tv still flashes GAME OVER invisible to him. Shirts and pants one after another lands on top of the bed and bellow the floor. Finally he decides on what he will wear.He places the clothes on top of the tv. Realizing that his game can go on. He sits back on his bed, picking up his remote and resumes playing.

Saturday 5:49 pm.  
Stiles is almost ready to go. He's In front of a mirror applying hair gel. Photos of old times stacked to the wall like autumn leaves along with dust pilling up.He looks at himself one more time . Making sure everything is good. He opens the door and a breeze of wind enters his room . He descends to the kitchen. Picking up his car keys. Leaving a hand written message to his father that he will sleep over at Allison's with friends. He heads to the party. Not for the fun but to reassure his father that his son is like any other teenage boy. His father had it rough after his mother died. After so many years the man just can't move on.

Stiles rings the door bell. Being polite. He presses it six times. " Hey...Stiles . My...parents won't be home until monday so enjoy the beer. Oh...and Lydia is here somewhere..." She smiles drinking the last sip of what was left in her cup." "Thanks . And wow I didn't expect that this many people were coming. Not that I'm insulting you or anything. Which I'm not . I mean I know your popular and stuff. So...I'll be there... "He points at what seems to be some where in the crowd but no where. And of course the whole school was here Lydia and Jackson are here. They are the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Beacon Hills.

Allison smiles at Stiles. The host knows that he is not used to this. She disappears to the crowd without a shred of pity. Stiles isn't bothered , he's become immune to it.He greets the people he knows. But there isn't much to do being in the bottom of the social ladder. His best friend is to busy to even bother with him. Stiles is alone . And being alone is not news.

Music takes over the whole house. Allison's stereo are gigantic. The sound can be heard around the neighbourhood. Boom boom boom , like a drum, his hearts synchronizes with the beat. The herd of the school is like a cult dancing to a ritual. But Stile is not a dancer. He goes to the prize of the night and drowns himself with food while his brown eyes stalk Lydia.Yes beautiful goddess untouchable Lydia. Right there with douche number one Jackson . They are in their own bubble. Dancing to a song that no one else can hear. Stiles is irritated. He stuffs his mouth with fries and gulps on some bear. He cleans his face with his left hand. Eating fries with the other.

Saturday 11:08pm  
Stiles is no longer sober. He lost count of the amount of beer he consumed. He burps. Blinking like a new born baby. He sees the sea of people spinning around him. He's dizzy ,he's drunk and he's hallucinating. He walks without a destination in mind. The brown eyed teen bumps into someone. " Move it loser! " the other party shrugs. "Sorry so..sorry" he replies. " I need to go home " The party as lively five hours ago ,and not a soul to comfort him. He heads to the exit. He can't stay there. He's in agony ,suffocating . He heads to his car while he staggers. He falls down. Like a four legged animal on Alyson's lawn. His stomach rejects the junk he consumed. Stench of acid fill his nose. " Sorry Allison I...." Gagging.. " I'll clean it up. I..I .. Have to go home." He gets in his car. His hands shaking and barf on his shirt. He puts the keys in but his hand wasn't as accurate as before. His body shivers. His gaze becomes hazy . His head drops on the stirrings wheel. His body lifeless.

Sunday 8:54am  
Stiles opens his eyes . The sun passes thought the window. The ray of light illuminates the room. Half asleep , his drool wakes him up. The room is full of hanged over teenage boys. He feels like a train just struck his whole body.

Nature is calling. But, he couldn't move ,Jackson was hugging him way to tightly. His body is in pain. He didn't have the energy to remove the other teens hand. The sound of snore fills the room. "Wake up!" " I need to pee damn it. Oh god please don't let me pee in bed . "

Jackson snores behind him. The other teen was shirtless. Stiles could feel Jackson's breathing. The air blows behind his neck in a steady pace. Arms wrapped around his belly to his chest. It's weird that someone was hugging him. He isn't bothered really. In fact he liked it. That another warm body was there to to hold him. Made him feel that he was not alone. He isn't delusional . But he stays there accepting that fantasy is real.

The room is an orchestra of snores. He stations there for a few minutes. Bringing all the energy he accumulated. He wipes his drool and removes the other teens hands. He stands with all his might looking at who was cuddling him. 'Jackson!!!??? Some weird shit just happened. This jerk was hugging me. And I was liking it. Well I didn't know it was him .Holy mother of cows Stiles get yourself together. How did this even happen... Damn it I really have to pee like ASAP' he thought. He heads to the pot room. He steps on many people before reaching haven. His bladder empties. His body was relieved.

 

Sunday 9:28am  
Everyone else was asleep. The house was so defenceless. The tv still on. A news caster talks about the weather. "It will be sunny today" His head aches, but his body was manageable. He looks for Lydia before heading home. Lydia's with the girls . There in the garden of flowers . Unlike where stiles woke up, which defines paradise in hell. He didn't bother checking on Scott. He knows his with Allison. They always are. With a tone of jealousy . Jealousy towards Scott . His best friend having Allison . His best pal has a lover. He shakes being the pessimist he was. "It's the alcohol I better head home. " he murmurs to himself.

The fridge opens. His eyes navigating locking on a sandwich. He grabs it. He takes a bite ,being thankful that he had no explanation to do. Due to his father having morning duty. After the last bite he heads to the shower. He takes a t-shirt on his bed from yesterday. 'So that is how it felt to be hugged like a pillow. But I'm a guy . Well then again I don't have muscles so I'm soft. But damn it why did it have to be Jackson.'He takes the remote control taking himself to somewhere else other than awhile ago. And Stiles was back to square one. Tapping on his remote control like no tomorrow.


End file.
